Yellow Sapphire (back hand gem)
Yellow Sapphire is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Yellow Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short, has hair that covers her forehead, and has one eye. Her skin is bright yellow with one eye, no nose, and full lips. Her hair is light yellow and is styled in a rounded updo with a bang covering her forehead. Her gemstone is on the back of her left hand and is golden yellow in color. She wears a dandelion yellow dress with lighter yellow and brown accents with a Yellow Diamond insignia on her chest. She also wears off white shoulder pads and gloves along with a darker dandelion yellow skirt. Personality Nothing is known about Yellow Sapphire's personality yet. Abilities Yellow Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby (hand gem), they form Garnet. * When fused with Sapphire, Padparadscha Sapphire, Black Sapphire, White Sapphire, Orange Sapphire, Purple Sapphire, Green Sapphire, and Pink Sapphire, they form Rainbow Sapphire. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Yellow Sapphire has future vision, which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Magnetism: When nervous, scared or upset, Yellow Sapphire becomes magnetic, causing sparks to appear across her body. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity, and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire were changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics, and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstone Gallery Ruby and Yellow Sapphire.png|Yellow Sapphire fusing with Ruby. Tumblr p6fl13vwtB1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Yellow Diamond vs. Yellow Sapphire (Part 1/2). Tumblr p6fl13vwtB1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Yellow Diamond vs. Yellow Sapphire (Part 2/2). References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Yellow Sapphires Category:Singular Gems